A Magnetic Resonance Imaging (MRI) system is one of the most advanced medical imaging approaches at present, which obtains electromagnetic signals from a human body based on a magnetic resonance phenomenon and reconstructs human body information.
As a core component of the MRI system, a gradient power amplifier is provided with input by a direct-current (DC) power supply and then converts the DC power into alternating-current (AC) power. The gradient power amplifier provides current pulses of a particular waveform to a gradient coil, so that the gradient coil generates a linearly varying gradient magnetic field in an imaging space, leading to different magnetic fields at different positions in an imaging region. Thus, a human body image can be constructed.
NEUSOFT MEDICAL SYSTEMS CO., LTD. (NMS), founded in 1998 with its world headquarters in China, is a leading supplier of medical equipment, medical IT solutions, and healthcare services. NMS supplies medical equipment with a wide portfolio, including CT, Magnetic Resonance Imaging (MRI), digital X-ray machine, ultrasound, Positron Emission Tomography (PET), Linear Accelerator (LINAC), and biochemistry analyser. Currently, NMS' products are exported to over 60 countries and regions around the globe, serving more than 5,000 renowned customers. NMS's latest successful developments, such as 128 Multi-Slice CT Scanner System, Superconducting MRI, LINAC, and PET products, have led China to become a global high-end medical equipment producer. As an integrated supplier with extensive experience in large medical equipment, NMS has been committed to the study of avoiding secondary potential harm caused by excessive X-ray irradiation to the subject during the CT scanning process.